


Meant to Be

by WinterSky101



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Closeted Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, the proper way to flirt is with Coke bottles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This includes a few references to Cassandra Clare's [Kissed](http://www.cassandraclare.com/my-writing/excerpts-extras/kissed/). Go read that if you haven't. It's lovely.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Spanish [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11462014/1/Meant-To-Be-Traducci%C3%B3n)!

Magnus was grabbing a bottle of Coke when he saw him.

The boy turning into the aisle was gorgeous, with black hair and blue eyes and delicate features like a porcelain doll. The girl beside him - presumably his sister - had similar looks, although her eyes were as dark as the boy's were blue. She seemed far more aware of how attractive she was. Her violet top had a daring neckline and her tight silvery skirt showed off her long, lovely legs. The boy, on the other hand, wore jeans and a ratty sweater. Magnus, in his obscenely low-slung jeans and t-shirt with "ONE MILLION DOLLARS" written in sequins, looked more like the girl than the boy, but there was something about him that attracted Magnus. His sister was gorgeous, and Magnus was, as he called himself, a "freewheeling bisexual," but the dark hair and blue eyes were a combination that got Magnus every time.

Magnus shot a wink at the boy, who blushed and looked flustered before ducking his head to avoid Magnus' eyes. He seemed interested, which Magnus saw as a wonderfully good sign.

"Just grab a bottle of soda, Alec," the girl whined. "It shouldn't take this long."

"Oh, yeah, right," the boy - Alec - babbled. He grabbed a bottle of Coke, shot one last shy look at Magnus, and left the aisle.

Magnus looked down at his Coke bottle. "Share a Coke with Will," it proclaimed. Magnus had been planning on taking it and pointedly drinking the whole bottle in front of his friend Will without sharing at all, but now he had a better idea.

Thankfully, no one was there to witness Magnus searching through all the Coke bottles, looking for the right one. Finally, at the very back of the shelf, he found it. "Share a Coke with Alexander," he read triumphantly as he put the bottle in his basket.

Magnus hoped that Alec was actually short for Alexander and left the aisle, hoping that Alec and his sister were still in the store. He was lucky. Alec and his sister were checking out. Magnus quickly went through the checkout himself and left the store, going over to Alec and his sister.

"Hey, Blue Eyes," he declared, winking at Alec. "My name is Magnus Bane. What's yours?"

"Um..." Alec actually looked around to see if there was anyone else Magnus could have been talking to before answering. His sister raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing for him to answer. "Um, I'm Alec Lightwood. Nice to, um, meet you."

"Alec?" Magnus asked, hoping he sounded surprised. "Short for Alexander?" Alec nodded shyly. "What a wonderful coincidence," Magnus proclaimed, holding out his Coke bottle. "I'm supposed to share this with you. I think the universe is telling us we're meant to be."

Next to Alec, his sister snorted in laughter. Magnus had to admit, it  _was_  fairly cheesy, but if it worked, he didn't mind.

"Oh," Alec whispered, looking half panicked and half flustered. "Oh, I- Um, I mean- Well-"

Magnus took a step back, feeling disappointment coil in his gut. Clearly, he'd been wrong when he thought Alec was interested. "It's okay, Blue Eyes," he told Alec, shrugging and hoping his disappointment didn't show on his face. "We don't need to share a Coke if you don't want to." Magnus turned and left, feeling like an idiot. He'd hoped Alec would be interested, and he'd thought there was some mutual attraction, but it seemed he'd misread things, as there clearly wasn't.

"Hey! Wait!" a voice called as Magnus walked off. He turned around in surprise. It was Alec, chasing after him. "I- Um- Did you say your name is Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus replied, confused. Without saying anything, Alec shoved his Coke bottle forward. It had read "Share a Coke with John," but the name had been crossed out in-

"Is that eyeliner pencil?" Magnus asked, amused.

Alec blushed, ducking his head. "It was all Izzy had. Look."

Magnus looked back down and realized that something had been added to the bottle. Scrawled under where the name had been crossed out was a single word: Magnus.

"Seems we're both supposed to share our Cokes with each other," Magnus remarked, grinning widely.

Alec peeked up at Magnus through his eyelashes. "I- So, you like me?"

Magnus raised his Coke bottle to hide his grin. "Yes, I think I rather do," he replied. "Am I to assume the feeling is mutual?"

Alec avoided his eyes. "I- I'm not really- No one except Izzy knows I'm...you know..."

"I can be discreet," Magnus replied, realizing that this beautiful boy was still in the closet. He normally made a point not to date closeted boys, but for Alec, he thought he could make an exception.

"I've never dated anyone," Alec added, fiddling with a hole in his sweater. "I've never even kissed anyone."

"I'm honored to be your first," Magnus replied. With a flourish, he pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled his number on it. "Call me sometime," he told Alec with a wink as he handed it over.

Alec took the paper and the pen, tearing it in half and adding his number to the bottom. "Here," he told Magnus, handing it back. "I, um, I'm normally free on Friday nights?"

"Perfect," Magnus replied. "And lastly... You said you've never been kissed?"

"Um, no?" Alec asked, looking a little worried.

Magnus grinned. "A little thing to remember me by, then," he replied, leaning forward and kissing Alec, threading his hands through his hair and blinking in surprise as Alec hooked his fingers in Magnus' belt loops and pulled his forward.

"Friday, then?" Magnus asked when he pulled away. Looking slightly dazed, Alec nodded, taking a few steps back. Magnus winked. "I can't wait."

Alec backed up another few steps as Magnus turned around. A moment later, he heard a crash and the sound of the girl - hadn't Alec called her Isabelle or something? - laughing. Magnus grinned, peeking out of the corner of his eye to see that Alec seemed to have crashed into the line of shopping carts.

Magnus chuckled softly to himself, walking away. He wouldn't say Alec was his usual type, but there was something about him that he felt highly attracted to.

Magnus had a feeling this relationship would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
